Hyuuga
Hyuuga One of the main antagonists of the 07 Ghost series. He is one of Ayanami's subordinates holding the position as Major of the Black Hawks, and is recognised by his distinctive black shades and light smile. He is always joking, bring silly and not acting earnestly, but he is very skilled with the Katana (Japanese sword) and almost uses it to perfection. Despite his far from serious attitude he is extremely loyal and caring to Ayanami, once stating that "I will do anything for Aya-tan" and that he is "my one and only king." Anime synopsis Hyuuga appears alongside Ayanami as they observe the candidates currently taking the entrance exam for the Barsburg Army. When Teito attacks Ayanami subsequent to recollecting the the tragic death of his father delivered by him, he is easily stopped by Hyuuga who quickly subdues him saying, "Don't, if you do that Aya-tan will kill you." He along with the other members of the Black Hawks are later seen in a meeting with other high ranking officers who are discussing Teito's escape from the empire in which Hyuuga suggests that Teito escapes because he is homesick. From here Hyuuga is mostly seen in an interrogation room with Mikage who is taken in for questioning regarding Teito's escape. It is possible that he may have beaten Mikage during interrogation, as in a flashback he is seen punching Mikage. However this may have been just an illusion created to anger Teito because this was seen during the second part of Teito's bishops' exam, and when Mikage returns to the Church there are no bruises or marks on him to support the theory that he was beaten. After Mikage had been released Hyuuga was seen back in the Military doing his normal job, where he overhears some high ranking officers talking ill of Ayanami, because of the latter's young age, he cuts the top of their pants with a strike of his sword so fast that they only see him sheathing it, Hyuuga walks away yawning as the officers become frantic about their trouserless state. The Black Hawks are then sent on a mission by Miroku after it is revealed that Teito holds the Eye of Mikhail. The military and the royalty believe that the only way the Barsburg Empire can avoid having a repeat of the Raggs war is to have control of both eyes so the Church cannot use it as a weapon against them. Ayanami sends Kuroyuri and Haruse to infiltrate the Church, and Hyuuga is sent to retrieve the eye of Mikhail. Frau who had been aiding the two's escapes on a Hawkzile was confronted by Hyuuga, who battles him - using his sword against Frau's scythe. As Teito and the Eye of Mikhail fall from an Hawkzile, Frau chooses to grab Teito and Hyuuga take the Eye of Mikhail back to Ayanami. After that he along with the Black Hawk members and several soldiers from the Barsburg Army have been sent to infiltrate the Barsburg Church with the mission to capture the host of the Eye of Mikhail. He along with Konatsu confronted Castor and Labrador, and fought them - seemingly besting them, till Teito warped all of them into Pandora's box where Ayanami then instructed them to retreat. Appearance Hyuuga is a regular looking man perhaps in his early-to-mid twenties, with a lean build with broad shoulders. He is the second tallest character in the series, tied with Frau at 6 foot 2 and weighing 80kg, however Hyuuga is notably smaller in the anime than his manga counterpart. Hyuuga has a long face with fairly tanned skin and black hair that sometimes shines a dark blue under a bright light. His eyes in the anime are pale blue but in the manga his eyes are coloured red. The matter is up to some dispute as his eye colour is very rarely seen, his eyes mostly being hidden with armless, black sunglasses, or him being pictured with his eyes closed. He wears the standard Black Hawk uniform: a black, or dark blue, ankle-length overcoat with golden trimmings on the chest, sleeve cuffs and neck guard. He wears black trousers and knee-length, black, buckled boots and white gloves similar to the other Black Hawks. It is thought that he wears a plain white shirt under his overcoat. His uniform has a small half mantle hanging off his left shoulder emblazoned with the Barsburg military insignia and golden shoulder boards. At his belt Hyuuga always carries two identical katanas both bearing black hilts, as his primary weapon of choice in battle. Personality Despite his job as a soldier needing him to be strict and serious, Hyuuga is anything but that. He is a bit of a ditz, and views the world as being a big game and is rather frivolous in the fact that he never seems to take anything seriously. Hyuuga is playful, smiles a lot and is happy most of the time, even in life-threatening situations as he enjoys the thrill of fighting. He has a notably short attention span, is easily excited and is easily distracted by new things, as shown when he interrupts an important conversation about the eye of Mikhail because he spots a bird and when he forgets his paperwork after seeing a new stamp. Hyuuga likes to joke around with his team mates and seems to delight in winding them all up, especially Ayanami. He is mischievous and enjoys pulling pranks and teasing his Beglieter, Konatsu. Hyuuga is notably cheeky when speaking to those of higher rank than him, he gave Ayanami the nickname Aya-tan, the suffix 'tan' being similar to 'chan' which would be condescending and rude when spoken to a superior. Hyuuga becomes easily attached to new people, as shown by his behaviour with the Antwort twins, and is friendly to those he meets. He is also quite lazy; he dislikes doing paperwork and is much happier to sit and do nothing, resulting in him getting shouted at for slacking off. Hyuuga is also a very talented artist, but unfortunately often doodles on important documents that need to be signed. However Hyuuga may not be as stupid as he lets on, as in the Drama CD he finishes all of his paperwork in less than half an hour, which surprises everyone. Hyuuga explains that he is able to do his paperwork when he can be bothered. Despite his friendly nature Hyuuga is very skilled with a sword and holds no qualms about hacking down an enemy. The Drama CD's also hint at a more sinister and unstable side to his personality, as he comments that when he gets bored doing paperwork he feels the need to 'cut somebody up'. Hyuuga has something of a sweet tooth and usually has a lolly pop or candy-apple in his mouth. Despite his intentions being well-meant Hyuuga often annoys others due to his sometimes overly-sociable antics, such as when he offers Ayanami his candy apple despite the fact that he had just been eating it. Relationships 'With his Superiors:' Ayanami: Hyuuga and Ayanami went to the same school as children and have known each other for a long time. As a result Hyuuga treats Ayanami as more of a friend or someone he likes than a superior, adopting a playful lack of respect when addressing him- giving him the pet-name 'Aya-tan'. The suffix 'tan' is normally reserved for small animals and children, and expresses that the speaker finds the person endearing, so the name would be demeaning when spoken to someone of a higher rank. Hyuuga is often very cheery and jocular when around Ayanami and seems to take delight in seeing how far he can tease him before he reacts. In the Drama CD's Hyuuga is shown to be the one that can cheer Ayanami up whenever he is sad, being the only Black Hawk that notices when something is bothering him. Hyuuga is utterly devoted to serving his boss, values his life above his own, and becomes easily annoyed when anyone speaks ill of him or tries to harm him. In the manga Hyuuga also refers to Ayanami using 'Nii Nii', which could mean that he considers Ayanami to be like an older brother. 'With his peers: ' Konatsu: Konatsu is Hyuuga's Beglieter and he often uses this to his advantage to dump his workload on him. Hyuuga enjoys teasing and pulling pranks on Konatsu. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:military members